FIG. 1 illustrates the principle of a conventional cellular communication system 100 in accordance with prior art. A geographical region is divided into a number of cells 101, 103, 105, 107 each of which is served by base station 109, 111, 113, 115. The base stations are interconnected by a fixed network which can communicate data between the base stations 109, 111, 113, 115. A mobile station is served via a radio communication link by the base station of the cell within which the mobile station is situated. In the example of FIG. 1, mobile station 117 is served by base station 109 over radio link 119, mobile station 121 is served by base station 111 over radio link 123 and so on.
As a mobile station moves, it may move from the coverage of one base station to the coverage of another, i.e. from one cell to another. For example mobile station 125 is initially served by base station 113 over radio link 127. As it moves towards base station 115 it enters a region of overlapping coverage of the two base stations 113 and 115 and within this overlap region it changes to be supported by base station 115 over radio link 129. As the mobile station 125 moves further into cell 107, it continues to be supported by base station 115. This is known as a handover or handoff of a mobile station between cells.
A typical cellular communication system extends coverage over typically an entire country and comprises hundreds or even thousands of cells supporting thousands or even millions of mobile stations. Communication from a mobile station to a base station is known as uplink, and communication from a base station to a mobile station is known as downlink.
The fixed network interconnecting the base stations is operable to route data between any two base stations, thereby enabling a mobile station in a cell to communicate with a mobile station in any other cell. In addition the fixed network comprises gateway functions for interconnecting to external networks such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), thereby allowing mobile stations to communicate with landline telephones and other communication terminals connected by a landline. Furthermore, the fixed network comprises much of the functionality required for managing a conventional cellular communication network including functionality for routing data, admission control resource allocation, subscriber billing, mobile station authentication etc.
Currently the most ubiquitous cellular communication system is the 2nd generation communication system known as the Global System for Mobile communication (GSM). GSM uses a technology known as Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) wherein user separation is achieved by dividing frequency carriers into 8 discrete time slots, which individually can be allocated to a user. A base station may be allocated a single carrier or a multiple of carriers. One carrier is used for a pilot signal which further contains broadcast information. This carrier is used by mobile stations for measuring of the signal level of transmissions from different base stations, and the obtained information is used for determining a suitable serving cell during initial access or handovers. Further description of the GSM TDMA communication system can be found in ‘The GSM System for Mobile Communications’ by Michel Mouly and Marie Bernadette Pautet, Bay Foreign Language Books, 1992, ISBN 2950719007.
Currently, 3rd generation systems are being rolled out to further enhance the communication services provided to mobile users. The most widely adopted 3rd generation communication systems are based on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) wherein user separation is obtained by allocating different spreading and scrambling codes to different users on the same carrier frequency. The transmissions are spread by multiplication with the allocated codes thereby causing the signal to be spread over a wide bandwidth. At the receiver, the codes are used to de-spread the received signal thereby regenerating the original signal. Each base station has a code dedicated for a pilot and broadcast signal, and as for GSM this is used for measurements of multiple cells in order to determine a serving cell. An example of a communication system using this principle is the Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS), which is currently being deployed. Further description of CDMA and specifically of the Wideband CDMA (WCDMA) mode of UMTS can be found in ‘WCDMA for UMTS’, Harri Holma (editor), Antti Toskala (Editor), Wiley & Sons, 2001, ISBN 0471486876.
The frequency band allocated for a cellular communication system is typically severely limited, and therefore the resource must be effectively divided between mobile stations. A fundamental property of a cellular communication system is that the resource is divided geographically by the division into different cells. Thus, a certain amount of resource (for example a frequency band) may at a given time be allocated to a given cell thereby reducing the resource allocation to neighbouring cells. In order to optimise the capacity of a cellular communication system, it is important to minimise the impact of interference caused by or to other mobile stations. An important advantage of a cellular communication system is that due to the radio signal attenuation with distance, the interference caused by communication within one cell is negligible in a cell sufficiently far removed, and therefore the resource can be reused in this cell. In addition, the resource is typically divided within one cell and between cells by division of the resource in the time domain, the frequency domain and/or the code domain. Different communication systems use different principles for this division. The resource allocation may be static or dynamic dependent on the current load of the communication system, and typically a combination of static and dynamic resource allocation is used.
Hence, it is of the outmost importance for cellular communication systems to optimise the use of the available radio resource. However, the allocation of resource to different services and different mobile stations tend to require complex management and control involving significant signalling. This is particularly unsuitable for efficient resource utilisation in the presence of significant fluctuations in the radio environment.
For example, circuit switch calls predominantly seek to cope with severe fading conditions by changing the communication parameters to ensure a suitable quality. Specifically, calls may be handed over to neighbouring cells. However, handover is a slow process that requires significant signalling between base stations and mobile stations. Therefore, repeated handovers must be avoided and consequently handovers are best suited to permanent changes in the radio environment and less suited for dealing with short term variations. As another example, packet based communications seek to cope with interference variations by sophisticated scheduling algorithms. However, these algorithms require complex signalling and are therefore unsuitable for short term fluctuations in the parameters of the radio environment.
Hence, an improved system for controlling the radio interface resource utilisation would be advantageous and in particular a system allowing for increased flexibility, lower complexity, less signalling overhead, faster operation and/or improved resource utilisation in view of fluctuations in the characteristics of the radio environment would be advantageous.